powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Larry
is a gorilla Zyuman and an ally in the series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He gave Yamato his Zyuman power, so he can save his life and let him become Zyuoh Gorilla. He is an acquaintance of Bud. Character History Early Life Larry was curious about the human world and went on an adventure to study and research humans and the various things about Earth, which is why he needs Bud's help to further their similar researches. Despite his best efforts to interact with humanity, people were frightened of him and in one incident, a police officer came upon a screaming woman fleeing from Larry and opened fire on him with his gun. One of the bullets hit Larry in the arm and the experience of being shot traumatized him to the point he gave up on trying to interact with humans. When he attempted to go home, he found that the Kings Credentials that powered his way back home to Zyuland were missing and he could not return. Larry decided to live in seclusion in the woods and stayed there. Fear of Humans Reunion and Bud's history Larry eventually came across Bud, realizing that he was the "bird man" that Yamato had mentioned. Noting the ordeal he had to endure in the human world as a result of the Link Cube being disabled, for which Bud apologized, Larry asked Bud what happened in Zyuland while he was gone and Bud told Larry that humans and Zyumans shouldn't associate together. Discovering a large Zyuoh Cube embedded into a cliff, Larry informed the Zyuohgers via a letter which he had sent by a pigeon. Reuniting with the Zyuohgers, Larry was introduced to their new member, Misao Mondo. Learning Misao's story of the three Zyumans that were sacrificed by the Deathgalien to transform him into The World, Larry understood the ordeal that Misao endured as well, assuring him that he did not need to apologize. With the Zyuohgers noting that the "bird man" had the King's Credential which they needed to return home, their mention of Bud's word they were better off not connected to the "rotten" Zyuland made Larry think of what Bud said to him earlier. Yamato noticed Larry's reaction, but he could not elaborate further as the Zyuohgers were alerted to a Deathgalien appearance. Larry later tended to Yamato's wounded leg using his simple treatments. Larry explained to other Zyuohgers about what happened in Zyuland during Bud's past life Larry heard from his old friend, such as Zyumans' dark secret behind their complete distrusts towards humans. Following the New Year, Larry was met by Bud while traveling. Bud shown him a cube-shaped fragment of the Deathgalien Team Leader Azald. Having salvaged it after their battle in which Bud's Zyuoh Cubes were absorbed to repair Azald's damaged body, Bud voiced his concern to Larry that there was more to the warrior than first seemed with a possible connection to the Earth, deducing that such a cube was used by Ginis to bestow the Zyuman Power to Misao in lieu of a King's Credential. Larry noted his surprise having expected Bud to join the Zyuohgers following his transformation only to fly off earlier. Observing that Bud's King's Credential took a different form from the others, Larry asked him if he could keep up the fight with his reduced Zyuman Power. It was at this point the pair were set upon by the Deathgalien's Moebas. Larry was given the piece of Azald by Bud, who instructed him to take it to the Zyuohgers while giving him his assurance that he could hold the enemy off as he transformed. Catching up with Misao while he was fishing, Larry was brought to the Atelier Mori where he presented Azald's cube to Misao, Sela, Leo and Tusk. As Larry had deduced with Bud, the Zyuohgers realized that Ginis was able to transform Misao into Zyuoh The World through the use of such a cube in place of a King's Credential. Interrupted by the sense of a Deathgalien incursion, the Zyuohgers entrusted Larry to keep the cube safe as they set off. Soon after, Larry met Yamato's uncle, Mario Mori, who introduced himself as Zyuoh Human. Having returned home while shopping for food that would satisfy Zyuman appetites, Mario offered a bunch of bananas to the gorilla whom graciously accepted. Powers and Abilities ; :The natural energy of individual Zyumen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a King's Credential, granting the potential to unlock Zyuman powers as a side-effect in humans. Larry granted his Zyuman Power to Yamato through his Zyuoh Changer in order to save his life, giving him access to the form of Zyuoh Gorilla and by extension the Cube Gorilla as a result. However, this comes at the cost of the Zyuman's life force, thus shortening their lifespan as seen when Larry rapidly ages soon after. The process is also evidently irreversible, as seen when Yamato tried and failed to use his Zyuoh Changer to return Larry's Zyuman Power. ;Sixth sense :As a Zyuman, Larry can sense malicious presences such as the Deathgaliens, which are signaled by his rear hair standing on end. ;Super strength :As a gorilla Zyuman, Larry possesses superhuman strength. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Larry was voiced by the-late and is portrayed by suit actor . The two were voice and stunt actors for Great Emperor Lah Deus in Choushinsei Flashman. Etymology *Larry's name, kana-wise, is "Gorilla" with the "go" kana removed, the "ri" and "ra" swapped in placement, and an elongation kana added. Notes *Larry is known for sometimes using Spanish words in his speech. He also has the tendency to use English pronouns in place of Japanese ones. *Larry is the first character in the Super Sentai series portrayed by Unshō Ishizuka that is not a villainous role. But sadly, Larry was Unsho's final role in Super Sentai series due to his death in 2018, making him the only character voiced by Unshō Ishizuka that is not a villainous role. Appearances * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring'' **''Ep. 5: King of the Jungle'' **''Ep. 6: Wild Present'' **''Ep. 18: Etched Terror'' **''Ep. 19: Who Can Be Trusted?'' **''Ep. 20: Monarch of the World'' **''Ep. 26: I Want to Protect the Precious Day'' **''Ep. 37: Monarch of the Heavens'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans **''Ep. 45: Lifted Seal **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' Category:Zyumen